The objectives of this contract are: (1) to analyze experimental samples for drug concentrations in biological fluids and/or tissues, (2) to develop more specific and sensitive methods for existing drugs or compounds and provide analytical validations for such methods, and (3) to develop assays for compounds that are not currently available for which specific and sensitive assays are required by the drug abuse research community.